1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suspension lug for a swinging load, especially an exhaust system of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known suspension lug from German Reference No. DE 37 37 987 C2, the suspension lug includes two fixing parts in the form of cylindrical bushings, and further includes a flexible insert that is wound around both bushings. The flexible insert is wound around both bushings in such a way that it engages each one of them approximately in a semicircle and then extends tangentially away from them. Those areas of the insert in engagement with the outside of the bushings and those portions of the elastomer body in which the insert is embedded account for a considerable part of the total structural height of the suspension lug without making a corresponding contribution to the spring characteristics of the suspension lug.
It is, therefore, the object of the invention to devise a suspension lug for a swinging load, especially an exhaust system of a motor vehicle such that it requires little structural height at a given load carrying capacity and given spring characteristic.
This object is met by a suspension lug for a swinging load made in accordance with the present invention. The suspension lug includes a ring shaped elastomer body. In addition, the suspension lug includes two fixing parts arranged opposite each other in the elastomer body. Furthermore, the suspension lug includes a flexible insert in the form of a loop imbedded in the elastomer body in such a way that it transmits tensile forces from one fixing part to the other fixing part when the suspension lug is subjected to tensile loading. The fixing parts have attachment areas on which the insert is hung in such a way that the insert extends essentially radially away from this fixing part.
The insert may be crossed in a figure eight between the fixing parts. The fixing parts may each further include a pair of laterally positioned hook shaped attachment areas. The fixing parts may also be sleeves having a longitudinal slot that is between the attachment areas. In addition, the fixing parts may each have slots as attachment areas. The fixing parts may be T-shaped, and each include a prop. The prop may include the attachment areas and a threaded pin projecting at right angles from the middle of the prop.